leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Institute
Battle Institute]] Battle Institute]] The Battle Institute (Japanese: トライアルハウス Trial House) is an facility for the to participate in mock battles. There is one Battle Institute in each of the Unova, Kalos, and Hoenn regions. In Generation V, the Battle Institute is located in Nimbasa City. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the Battle Institute can only be accessed after entering the Hall of Fame; if the player tries to access it before that point, an will exit the institute and block the entrance, telling the player that they must become the before they can enter. In , the Battle Institute is located on Northern Boulevard in Lumiose City. In , the Battle Institute is located on the west side of the eastern mall of Mauville City. Battles The Trainers met here are the same ones found in the Battle Subway and Battle Maison. The player can opt to fight five consecutive battles—called the Battle Test—of either Single Battles (requiring three Pokémon) or Double Battles (requiring four Pokémon). When battling, all Pokémon temporarily become level 50. Bag items are not permitted to be used. At the end of the fifth battle, the player is awarded a score and a rank. Depending on their score, the player will receive a certain amount of Battle Points and a vitamin. Unlike the Battle Subway and Battle Maison, the Battle Institute does not require the player to save the game before participating. Each battle grows in difficulty, starting with pre-evolved Pokémon and potentially fighting Legendary Pokémon by the end. Once the Battle Test begins, there is no quitting; losing one battle means continuing to the next, until all five battles are complete. The 'Run' command acts as a battle forfeit measure for that battle only. If it is not the fifth battle, the player's forfeit will trigger the next battle. Scoring system Each battle increases the maximum points that can be earned, meaning the max amount of points one can earn in the first battle is lower than the max points one can earn in the last. Points are awarded depending on how many battles are won (no points are awarded for lost battles) and how well the player beats the opponent; fainted teammates count against the final score, as does damage taken. The scoring breakdown is as follows: * 1000 points per battle won * 80 points per opposing Pokémon fainted * 5 points per switch * 1 point per super-effective attack * 4 points per opposing attack that is rendered ineffective (either from type immunities, , or a status attack that the Pokémon is immune to due to its type) * 2 points per opposing attack that is rendered not very effective * 30 points if a battle was won with the opposing side taking at least one turn, 15 points if a battle was won without the opposing side taking a turn * -80 points per Pokémon fainted * -10 points per turn * -10 points per ineffective attack against the opponent (on the same basis as the above) * -2 points per resisted attack against the opponent * 1 point per percent of HP remaining after each battle In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Haus der Prüfung |fr=Club des Épreuves |it=Casa Esami |ko=트라이얼하우스 Trial House |es=Casa Examinadora }} Related articles * List of Battle Maison Trainers * List of Battle Maison Pokémon Category:Battle facilities de:Haus der Prüfung es:Casa examinadora fr:Club des Épreuves it:Casa Esami ja:トライアルハウス zh:试炼屋